hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Unknown Vampire
The Unknown Vampire is a film series. Background Created by Rosie Kairn and Meesa Bru. It was originally supposed to be just one film, but the film did so well that they made a second. A third was confirmed for October 2012. It was left unclear whether or not there would be more films after this. In September 2013, it was confirmed that a fourth film would be released in time for Halloween 2013. Plot The first film starts with Miranda White, an innocent mother dropping her kids off at her parents house, who suddenly gets killed. The scene was awarded "Best Death" and became a popular film scene. The film shows April Sandford as "The Vampire", dark scenes with her hiding and sneaking about. The film then focuses on the characters of Samantha (Sally Wilson), Serena (Laurel Eveson Thompason), Tia (Marie Moone), and Mary (Emily Cahr). The Vampire starts to target these girls quickly into the film, when they realise what she is. This continues throughout the film and becomes like a game to the Vampire, who traps them in the house, makes them suffer, and makes it so it seems they are "losing it", when nobody believes their stories. In the second film, it shows a flashback scene to a little girl, playing outside. Her parents are shouting her ("Isabella"), but as she starts running home, something swoops down and bites her. The next scene shows that the parents bury the little girls at a funereal, as she was apparently dead. It then says 10 years later, and shows the girl, grown somehow to a teenager, open her eyes in her coffin. It then comes to the present time, and The Vampire (Isabella) has a few vampires with her (including her assistant, Cassie (Ashley O'Brian). She tells them to form an army. The film is a "battle" between them and a small group of humans, who the film focuses on, who know their secret. This time it is harder because it is not just Isabella. The third film was released for Halloween 2012. In the trailer, you see Cassie and Isabella discussing that the vampire "children" are too out of control now, and them fighting them. By the end of the film, Cassie is murdered, and The Unknown Vampire moves to another country, to become unknown once again. Famous Scenes There are a few scenes from the films that became famous with the public, getting thousands of views online and being "shared". The opening scene, with Miranda White dying, was an instant hit. She won "Best Death" for this scene this year. The scene showed a mother dropping her two young children off with her parents, but she only gets to the end of the garden when she is killed by the vampire. The scene also in the first film with April Sandford biting Ashley O'Brian, who then eats her own sister (played by Amanda O'Brian) also became a hit. This scene didn't win any awards. The flashback scene in the second film, showing Isabella (the vampire) as a child was also a successful scene. Fans had wanted to see the vampires past, and hear her real name. Sequels The Unknown Vampire 2 The Unknown Vampire 3 The Unknown Vampire 4 Cast April Sandford (1-3) - as "The Unknown Vampire", real name Isabella Rosemary Veronica Layton. Sally Wilson (1-2, one scene in 3) - as Samantha Emily Cahr (1) - as Mary Marie Moone (1) - as Tia Laurel Eveson Thompason (1-2) - as Serena Maya Reeto (2) - as Keeley Sandy Dew (3) - as Emeli Olive Dew (3) - as Becca Jared O'Brian (small scene 1, 2, 3) - Also a vampire. Ashley O'Brian (1, small scene in 2, lead role 3) - as Cassie, turned to a vampire, vampires assistant. Amanda O'Brian (1) - as Caitlin Amy Sohsoh (3) - as Harriet